Kimi : The last warrior
by silverskyninja
Summary: Kimi is the last surviving memeber of her village. The Akastuki are after her but why? This is my first story so don't be too mean   discontinued


Kimi Fenikkusu :

Full name : Kimi Mikazuki Fenikkusu

Age : 16

Her story :

Her family was killed in an attack on her village when she was 9 years old. She was on the run since then but cannot remember what village she is from but she is from the Land of Fire. She ran into the Akatsuki when she was 11 when she was in the Land of waves. They tried to kill her for an unknown reason to her. She later meets Kakashi Hatake when he is returning from a mission

Chapter 1

Kimi walked through the woods near a river. She turns invisible when she hears a twig snapping. " Calm down, it's only me. I brought you some water. Are you ok?" Kakashi said walking towards where Kimi was standing. " Thanks. I never asked but where are you from exacly?" Kimi asked. " Oh, the village hidden in the leaves," He looks at Kimi's face. She recognises something in that name... " You recognise that name, don't you?" " What villages were destroyed 7 years ago?" She asked. Kakashi sighed and looked at the moon and answered, " Only one. The village of elements. Some rouge ninjas attacked them. The whole village burnt down to the ground. There were no survivers except one girl. She is the last of the villagers and the last of the biggest clans ever. But there was one big secret they kept..." "STOP! Stop it...please...Stop!" Kimi cried out with tears rolling down her face. " Please, don't talk about it!" Kimi sat down and put her head in her arms. Kakashi sat down next to Kimi and put his arm around her. "That little girl, it's you isn't it?" He asked her. After a few minutes, she replied to him

"Yes." After 10 minutes of silence, she asked Kakashi, " Can I tell you a secret? But you cannot let anyone know about this. It will destroy me." Kakashi sat up and looked into Kimi's red eyes. "You can trust me Kimi, you know you can."He answered. Kimi looked at Kakashi with trusting eyes. **_I can trust him, he will understand. I hope _**She said.

"I trust you Kakashi. The thing is..I um...Im no ninja. Im not even Genin. I never even bothered to go to the Academy at all. I just feel like a waste of space. I lied to my parents that I went there everyday, that I was top of the class but even iif I did go, I would just be a laughing matter." She said with tears rolling once again down her face. Kakashi just stared at her with no expression in his eyes._**Damn it! He doesn't understand! **_**_I should h__a__ve kept __quiet _**Kimi thought, putting her head in her hands once again. " It's ok, I understand. But how did you cope since the attack?" Kakashi asked. Kimi shuddered. She stared at her boots. " I dunno. It just came. Just like sword works and element control." Kimi replied. Kakashi was about to say something when a tree fell down next to Kimi. Her scream pierced the silent night.

Chapter 2 ( sorry its so long )

A tree fell next to Kimi. It could have injured her badly if Kakashi hadn't pulled her away last minute. She looked up to the moon then at the tree. _That nearly killed me!_ She thought. She looked closely at the trunk of the tree. There was a figure. Kimi recognized it. She screamed as loudly as she could so the wolves could hear her. Kakashi clamped his hand on her mouth, " SHUT UP! HE'LL HEAR YOU!" He whispered, with a note of doubt. "I know who that is, over there. He is one of the Akatsuki that tried to kill me when I was 11. His name is Itachi Uchiha. I don't know why he is so obsessed on trying to kill me." She whispered back to Kakashi. Silently, they started to make their way backwards towards the river. Kakashi lead the way, Kimi hoped that he was heading for the Hidden Leaf village but instead he was walking to the other side of the river. Kakashi walked soundlessly and gracefully over the water. Kimi stopped at the end. She never learnt to control water, it was too tricky for her to master. " Kakashi!" She hissed. He turned around. " Come on!" He hissed back. Kimi gave him a look that explained it all. **_She can't walk across because she never learned how to control her chakra. Why can't she use the elements? She can do that, can't she? _**Kakashi thought. Kimi closed her eyes, took a deep breath and as she exhaled she rose above the ground a couple of inches. The wind carried her across the river, past Kakashi and onto the other side. She opened her eyes in surprise. She shot a smile across to Kakashi who was standing transfixed on the river's water. " Come on slow coach!" Kimi hissed to him with a smile. He smiled back. When he got to the other side then did Kimi notice that Itachi had been watching them. **_Damn it! _**Kimi thought. "Kakashi, we have to get out of here. Itachi is across the river watching us. " She whispered to Kakashi under her breath. He nodded back to her. Kakashi grabbed Kimi's wrist and ran into the woods. Kimi suddenly felt queasy. She hasn't ran that fast and far for ages. She slipped and fell into a tree. Kakashi doubled back to see where she is. **_I know you are here somewhere Kimi, and I will find you. Even if it means that I have to burn down my home village, I will. And for now, I'm giving you a little...gift. To remember me_**. Itachi's voice rang through her head but as it did so, a mark in the shape of a red cloud formed on both her wrists. Kimi started to shake uncontrollably. " Hey, take it easy Kimi, take it easy." Kakashi's voice sounded distant to her. Her vision blurred and she felt herself lose consciousness. She felt herself fall backwards, the howl of wolves coming nearer. _**Why did she faint? Was it from the river crossing? But what are these markings upon her wrists? It's a red cloud...Akatsuki! Damn it, Itachi must have got into her mind. But that's impossible...Huh? There aren't any wolves in these woods...What is going on? **_A grey wolf came out of the woods surrounding them. It's emerald eyes searched for something. It stared at Kimi. After a few seconds it started to whine like a young puppy. Kakashi moved backwards away from the wolf and Kimi. The wolf made it's way slowly to Kimi's body. It nudged her nose with it's own then lay down next to her as if it were her pet. _**Hm...interesting...the wolf seems to know Kimi but where has it come from? Huh? Why is it going near her neck? It's pressing its nose to her neck but why? Making sure she's alive or just getting her scent? **_Kakashi wondered. He slowly crept to Kimi and the wolf as slowly and gently as he could. The wolf sat up slowly, sensing Kakashi's presence then nodded at Kakashi and hung it's head as though in sorrow.


End file.
